KND operation TALES
by ironwoman6234
Summary: Kuki wants Wally to tell her how he feels. Will he do it before she is gone for good? songfic. This is my first one so please RxR


**OPERATION**

**T.A.L.E.S**

**Tough **

**Aussie **

**Loves **

**Endlessly**

**Sanban**

It was karoke night at Kerelli's and the whole group of 17 year olds decided to go together and hang out drink a few root beers and watch total strangers humiliate themselves.

Everyone was having a great time, but to Kuki Sanban it seemed that everywhere she turned in the club there were couples even in her group of friends.

Nigel and Rachel had been together for 3 years and Hoagie and Abby 7 monthes.

"Kuki", her best friend Wallabee Beetles asked looking at her with a concerned face. "Somethin bothering ya your sorta spacin out on us".

"What do you mean", she asked.

"Well a some dude jus fell of the stage and ya didn even flinch".

"Oh I didn't notice sorry".

"Anythn bothering ya".

"Its complicated ".

"Come on talk to me Kooks oi'm all ears", he assured with a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Well I was just wondering do you not like me err something".

"WHOT", he asked taken aback Hoagie overheard and spit out his drink coughing. The whole table was now listening.

"Do you not like me cause it seems like you're the only one who hasn't got the balls to ask me out", she was getting angry tears forming at her eyes, but she was doing pretty well holding them back."I thought you had feelings for me?"

"Oi do", he blushed

"Then why don't you say anything".

"Oi um oi'm not very good at that",he was in deep shock that the girl of his dreams though he didn't care about her.

"Well then Wallabee I hope you have a nice life", she said getting up from the table.

"Whot do ya mean", he stood up looking at her hurt.

"Well I just can't take this anymore feeling so left out when everyones there holdong hands and kissing and you and me just watching like their some show", a lump formed in her throat and she felt if she didn't leave soon she would fall apart. "I..I needa figure out what path I'm gunna wind up on Wally a long happy relationship with you or misrable and loveless, so goodbye".

"Kuki", he shouted.

"So who's up next on karoke just try not to hurt yourselves cuase we will not pay for any medical bills we'll just call an ambulance to pick you up" , announced the host. "Anybody". Thinking quickly before she was gone Wally ran up onto the stage..

"Move ova bub" Wally shoved the host outta the way and told the dj what to play.

"This song goes out to my best friend Kuki Sanban a friend I would do anything to keep from loseing", he said out of breath followed by claps and whistles.

And just hearing her name she turned around a tear running down her face.

**-music starts-**

**_I hope the days come easy_**

**_And the moments pass slow _**

**_And each road leds you_**

**_Where you wanna go_**

**_And if your faced with a choice and you have to choose _**

**_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_**

She was shocked he was singing her favorite song and doing a pretty good job singing it too.

**_And if one door opens to_**

**_Another door closes_**

**_I hope you keep on walkin till you find the window_**

**_If its cold outside _**

**_Show the world the warmth of your smile_**

**_But more then anything _**

**_More then anything_**

**_My wish _**

**_For you _**

**_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_**

**_Your dreams stay big your worries stay small _**

**_you never need to carry more then you can hold_**

**_and while your out there getting where your getting to_**

**_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too_**

**_Yeah this _**

**_Is my wish_**

She started making her way slowly toward the stage. Her voilet eyes never leaving his emerald green ones.

**_I hope you never look back _**

**_But you never forget _**

**_All the ones that love you_**

**_In the place you left_**

**_I hope you always forgive _**

**_And never regret_**

**_And you help somebody every chance you get_**

She started thinking of their moments in the KND together and how happy they made each other. When they meet, him always protecting her, the moment she realized he loved her and she loved him back.

**_Ohh you find God's grace, in every mistake_**

**_And always give more then you take_**

**_But more then anything _**

**_Yeah, more then anything_**

**_My wish _**

**_For you _**

**_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_**

**_Your dreams stay big your worries stay small_**

**_you never need to carry more then you can hold_**

**_and while your out there getting where your getting to_**

**_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too_**

**_Yeah this _**

**_Is my wish_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

By this time she was standing right in front of him on the stage smiling up at the handsome australlian a tear of joy rolling down her cheek.

**_My wish _**

**_For you _**

**_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_**

**_Your dreams stay big your worries stay small_**

**_you never need to carry more then you can hold_**

**_and while your out there getting where your getting to_**

**_I hope you know __I'll always love you__ [A/N I changed that part a little I thought it be cute] and want the same things too_**

**_Yeah this _**

**_Is my wish_**

**-music stops-**

He looked her in the eyes and said.

"Ya know oi'll always love ya roight".

"Y-yes".

"Kooks io'll tell ya why io neva asked ya its cause io was scared that you the most beautiful carefree girl io know would turn meh down".

"Hehe" she laughed.

"Whot", he smiled oh how he loved that little laugh of hers.

She took his hands in hers.

"The tough Wallabee Beetles scared of rejection".

"Oi know oi'm dumb".

"Yes you are for not taking a chance".

"Do ya think its too late".

"Its never to late".

"Well then io ask in front of this big crowd as witnesses", the room hushed as he put his hands around her waist. "Would you be moi girlfriend?"

She smiled up at him, "Of course I would", she wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced her and placed a kiss on her soft delicate lips.

"FINALLY", half the room said at the same time some cheering some taking pictures.

"Hoagie that's my camera", Nigel said reaching for it.

"And you better make me a copy", he demanded handing it back.

They laughed and kissed again finally is right at last after all the ups and downs they were together never to be torn apart.

**END TRANSMISSION  
**


End file.
